Asset tracking and maintenance is an important consideration of property management. Such assets may include items such as HVAC systems, lighting, plumbing, appliances, as well as other items in or around buildings that require maintenance, replacement, inventory tracking, etc. The challenges of tracking such assets and their repair or replacement schedule may become particularly acute as the size of the property under management increases, as well as the when the number of properties being managed increases.
Various approaches have been developed for providing property management services. One such example is set forth in U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2002/0062218 to Pianin. This reference discloses an approach for managing commercial real estate property by providing access to multiple commercial real estate services using an on-line property management environment. The on-line property management environment comprises a distributed computer network, such as the global Internet, coupled to numerous clients, a property services server platform connected to a local database, and numerous property information databases. The on-line property management environment improves the efficiency and effectiveness of commercial real estate transactions by providing a Web site that can serve as a commercial real estate professional's workspace to obtain industry specific content, use support tools, benchmark performance, and access vendors in a personalized environment. The Web site can facilitate the offering of multiple services relating to the property management including site appraisal, engineering, and environmental services in an on-line computing environment such as the global Internet.
Despite the existence of such systems, further enhancements for tracking and maintaining distributed assets within one or more site locations may be desirable in many applications.